


Fallen

by NatureThing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureThing/pseuds/NatureThing
Summary: "She didn't mean for it to happen, but it did." [A Poem About MC x Seven]





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a first: I have written a fic that doesn't include an OC or gender-bent character. It's a bit strange, but I actually kind of like it. Maybe I'll do this again sometime. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger.

**Fallen**

She didn't mean for it to happen,

but it did.

She fell for him,

the hacker called Seven.

With his quirky jokes

and his crappy diet.

With his messy red hair

and his pair of striped glasses.

With his mischievous nature

and his silly laugh.

With his heart

and for how much he cared.

He'd put up his walls,

invisible

and hard to break down.

Though he tried to push her away

and snapped at her

to leave him be,

she climbed her way

into his world.

So when she smiled

with arms outstretched,

he fell,

as well.


End file.
